harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gustafa (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Hey, ___! Are you workin'?" *"La-lalalalalalala! Hey, ___!" *(First Meeting DS Cute) Hey, _. What about your job? *"W-Welcome. ___." *"Hi, ____." *"Come on in, ____." *"So you came, ___?" 'Chat' Male Version *"How about you sing a song?" *"The aura in this valley makes it easy to write music." *"Not long ago I went to town, but I got no inspiration. This is the best place." *"I'm making music while I'm walking! It's pretty fun!" *"You just strum to the sound of nature's harmony. It's such a thrill." *'At home:' "Isn't this place interesting? This yurt was passed down from my ancestors. About my ancestors... Evidently, they liked traveling so much they made this yurt home." *'At Blue Bar: ' "This place is definitely one of a kind." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"You're gonna propose? That's great! I support you all the way!" *'When shown your cat/dog:' "Since animals have good ears, they truly know good music. They make great listeners." Female Version *"I went to town before, but the scenery was horrible. This place is the best." *"With all the nature around, it's easy to write songs." *"When I play an instrument, it's like I'm in a duet with nature's harmony." *'Inside his house:' "It's kind of messy but make yourself at home." *'At the Blue Bar: '"This place is one of a kind. You won't find one like it in any other town. Will you sing a song, too, ___?" *'At Vesta's:' "I just love this farm. You can see the hard work put into growing these crops." *'When shown your dog/cat:' "Animals have good ears. They can appreciate music better than most people!" *'When shown your dog/cat (if married to Gustafa): '"Hahaha. All right, that's a good kid." If married to somebody else: *"So you came, ___? You look happy. I can write a song now." *"Next time come with your whole family to hear my music. I look forward to welcoming you." *"Sometimes I walk close to the ranch. Ranch work looks like fun." *"Have you been working hard, ___? Ranch work must be hard even for girls? I always respect you." 'Gifts' Female Version *'Favorite Gift: '"It really warms you up. This kind of present is always welcome. Thank you!!" *'Favorite Gift (if married to Gustafa):' "Hot Milk made from ranch milk is the best. Thank you!!" *'Liked:' "This is nice. Thank you." *'Liked (if married to Gustafa): '"This is very nice. Thank you, ____." *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Disliked (if married to Gustafa):' "What should I do....? Should I throw it away?" *'Hated (if married to Gustafa): '"....... I'll throw it away later." *'Birthday Gift (if married to Gustafa):' "This is for my birthday? Thank you, ____!!!" *'When given accessories: '"Thank you. I'll take it." *'When given jewelery:' "Thank you. But, is it okay for me to receive it?" *'When given jewelery (if married to Gustafa):' "Thank you. I'll take good care of it." *'When given perfume:' "What is this? The flowers on the hat smell like they're withering." Male Version *'Loved:' "This is great! It's really for me? Thanks!" *'Liked:' "This is really nice. Thanks!" *'Neutral:' "Thanks!" *'Disliked:' "This is great, but... what do I do with it?" *'Hated:' "You know, I feel like singing something sad..." *'Birthday Gift:' "You remembered my birthday! Thank you!" *'When given jewelry:' "Thank you! But can I really have it?" *'When given an accessory:' "Thank you! I'll keep it." *'When given perfume:' "What's this? This smell can almost kill the flower on my hat." 'Heart Lines' Note: You can see Gustafa's different heart lines by talking to him inside his yurt. *'Black Heart:' "It's a cool house, isn't it? A man named Gustafa built it. He's my ancestor. He liked to travel and lived his days in a tent." *'Purple Heart:' "All the instruments here were bought by my ancestors. It's only natural to become a musician if you're raised in this type of place." *'Blue Heart:' "Do you like music, ____? Music is great. Instruments sound different depending on who plays them." *'Green Heart: '"My music is all about freedom of expression. Feeling free instinctively! When I play outdoors, it's like the sounds of nature accompany my music." *'Yellow Heart:' "I have so many instruments that I don't have any place to store my things." *'Orange Heart:' "I'm really lucky to have been born in this valley. There's so much nature here, and the people are so warm." *'Red Heart:' "____.. I've made a song for you. Will you listen to it?" 'Marriage Lines' *'Before wedding:' "Oh, never mind. name. It's almost time for us to get married. It's like a dream." After marriage: *'Picking nicknames:' "We're actually married now... Oh yeah, what should we call each other now? You can just call me Gustafa like always. Thanks. Well, what should I call you? Oh, that's good! From now on, I'll call you ____!" *'Red Heart: '"The atmosphere influences music composing. The scener here is best for composing music. This is great." *'Orange Heart:' "Working on a ranch is hard. That's what I always think. I'll play you a song so you can relax while working." *'Yellow Heart: '"Oh? Look at the time... This must be a slump..." *'Green Heart:' "....___... No, it's nothing... I said it's nothing! Sorry, to say it louder." *'Blue Heart:' "I can't seem to think of any song today... Hmm.. This is bad." Greetings: *'Red Heart:' "Morning'. A song is coming into my head. Funfufufuun. It's really coming to me now. Laalalaalalalalalalalaa." *'Orange Heart:' "Mornin'. ___.... The best way to compose music at a ranch in the morning. Laalalalalalaa" *'Yellow Heart:' "Morning. I can't think of any songs nowadays." *'Green Heart:' "Good morning." While you are pregnant: *"My own child... Oh, I can't wait." *"I know!! I'll make a lullaby for the baby!" *"How do you feel? Tell me right away if you feel sick." *"My baby is inside this stomach. It's so mysterious." *"Your stomach's getting so big. This proves it's growing." *"Finally, you'll soon be a mommy. ___...." *"According to Hardy, it'll be born sometime tomorrow. The day of the birth." *"I'll be by your side tomorrow. Let's work hard together." 'Rival Marriage' Male Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"After we got married, it seemed like my ability to compose took on new depth. It's probably all because of Nami." *"She's really an amateur when it comes to music but she has a great taste for it." *"I'm thinking of teaching her to play music. I see great potential in her." *"It's pure happiness to be able to go on dates with your wife as long as you live." *"Somehow this makes me want to sing out loud! La-lalalala!" Female Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"Please get along with Nami, ___. It's like I said, Nami is shy, which gives a sulky image." *"What do you want with Nami?" *"Nami may be a novice when it comes to music, but she has good music sense. I think I'll teach Nami music from now on. She'll definitely get good." *"Drinking with your wife here at this bar is a happy event. I don't know why, but I feel like singing. Laalalalalalalaa." *"Laalalalalaalaa. Oh, ____. Oh, I'm just making music while I'm walking. It's pretty fun. Why don't you try singing along too, ___? Lalalalallalala." 'Festivals' Spring Thanksgiving Festival *"Today is Spring Thanks-Fest. I made this just for you. I hope you like it. See you later." Sheep Festival: ''' *(female version):' "I tried counting sheep once when I couldn't sleep, but I ended up counting them until morning." *'(male version):' "Long ago, when I couldn't sleep, I would count sheep. But when I finished it would already be morning!" *'(female version):' "Should I make a song about sheep? I might fall asleep, though..." *'(male version):' "Should I make a sheep song? I'd probably grow sleepy as I composed it." *'You enter a sheep (male version): "___, I've been rooting for you. Good luck." *'You enter and lose (male version): '"That's too bad. I can really feel how much it hurts, _____." *'''You enter a sheep (female version): "___. I'm cheering for you. Do your best." *'You enter and lose (female version):' "That's too bad. I know exactly how you feel, ____." *You enter and win (female version): "That's amazing. You won! You must feel like you're on top of the world!" Fireworks Festival: *"Being out in nature, watching fireworks... This is great. Laaaaa la la la laaaaa!" *Y'ou invite to watch:' "Thanks for inviting me. Wanna watch together? Laaaa la la laaa!" *'During fireworks:' "The fireworks in the Forget-Me-Not Valley are so beautiful. I've seen fireworks in a lot of different places, but these are the most beautiful." Winter Thanksgiving Festival: *"Oh? The Winter Thank-Fest? Thank you." Starry Night Festival: *'He invites you to celebrate:' "Hey, ___. Tomorrow's the Star Festival. I've invited Kassey and others to my house for a party. Why don't you come to the party too, ____?" *'You decline:' "....Oh, that's too bad." *'You accept:' "The party will start tomorrow night at 6pm. I'll be waiting." *'When married to Gustafa:' "Hey. It's the Star Festival today. Let's have a romantic night together." Category:DS Quotes